Time For School
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: Walking America to school is like a death march. It'll be his first year going to Pre-K, leaving me alone for half a day. How will I handle it? England's POV.


**Time For School**

**A Hetalia story.**

Today is a big day. I hold onto America's hand like a little life line, unable to accept the fact that the lad is beginning Pre-K. He ought to still be at home, taking mid-afternoon naps and asking an array of questions to satisfy his curiosity. It's not fair that we are required to hand them off at only four years old… I know it's only half a day and I'll see him by lunch, but it's still hard to imagine that he won't be clinging to me every hour.

America bounds up the side walk beside me, eager to begin the new chapter in his life. I'm not as optimistic, and I probably won't ever be. America keeps me company all the time. It's been awhile since only silence has accompanied me.

Up ahead, I spot a familiar duo heading for the Pre-K classroom. I pick up my pace only to catch up to them.

"Hello China." I greet him as he turns around, holding his sleeping younger brother tightly in his arms. The ebony haired boy stirred a little, but drifts right back into his dream. It reminds me fondly of the little boy practically bouncing up in down beside me.

"Oh hello England." China nods his head, regarding America with a soft smile.

"Ready for this?"

"Hardly, aru. I'm going to take him home since he can't seem to stay awake." His smile turns sly. That's sneaky. Too bad America is far too restless to pass that off.

"I see. Well I suppose that would be a good thing. I guess I will see you later."

"Try not to mourn too much, aru!" Was his finally exchange as America and I continue the death march to his soon-to-be classroom.

America really wants to attend school. There's no way I could convince him into something that'll prevent him from attending. I sigh quietly. Why does my little brother have to grow up? About way half way to the retched classroom, I am stopped by a rather flustered man. The child he is attending too is clinging to his leg, peeking around as though as he is hiding from someone.

"I'm looking for this girl. She has brown hair, kinda long, scary glare, and a frying pan. Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"I would've said otherwise."

"Well... we are a bit lost. My little bro is new to this school." He nudges the boy from his hiding spot, "This is Holy Rome, and I'm Prussia."

"Nice to meet you. I am England and this is-"

"I'm America!" America cuts me off, smiling happily.

"Do you happen to know where the principal's office is?" Prussia asks.

"It's back the way you came. Second building with a red door."

"Ah..." The guy looks in that direction before picking up the little boy, "Come on Holy Rome!" He runs off, going the incorrect way.

Strange man. That encounter was absolutely random. He is probably dropping off the little boy called Holy Rome elsewhere, or even trying to avoid it like China. I try to walk slower, trying to prevent the inevitable events to come. To say the least, I am relieved when I spot another familiar face

"Spain." I nod curtly to him. Spain isn't my favorite person in the whole world, but he is a kind soul.

"Hey mi amigo." He smiles sheepishly.

"Where's Romano?" I ask, noticing the absence of the little Italian.

"Ah well... You see I told him we were going to get tomatoes. And then he kinda found out we were going to school... and he ran." He rubs the back of his head.

"I suggest searching the lunch room."

A smile lights up his face, "I'll do that. Thanks!" He sprints off to find his missing Italian.

I was hoping that would've lasted longer than it did.

My breath seems to get caught in my chest when we enter the building. His classroom is at the end of the hall, a few meters away. I am dismayed to see France there, kneeling down to Canada's level so the little one could hug him, whispering sad goodbyes. At least America would do that. I could rub it in-

"I can go by myself!" America states, releasing my hand. He sprints down the hallway, entering the classroom without a second thought.

It felt like I had just lost my little brother. I find shelter near the wall, collapsing to my knees out of France's sight. I cry. I cry because America has grown up to fast. There won't be any hugs before a school day. I envy France. I envy France because Canada has yet to give up his youth. America doesn't need me as a sibling. He thinks he's truly capable of doing things alone.

Suddenly, I am no longer cold with dread against the wall. I am warm. I'm incased in a small embrace that made the tears stop dead in their tracks. America is hugging me. He is crying, clinging to my neck hard with his immeasurable strength.

"I can't do it Engwand. I just can't." He sobs into my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around him, my heart beating rapidly as I whisper in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here to lead you. I'll show you the way, and stand by your side forever."

**My bestie Liet helped me with the story idea. Thankies Liet!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
